Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ 50\% \times \dfrac{8}{50} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 50\% = \dfrac{50}{100} = \dfrac{1}{2} $ $ \dfrac{8}{50} = \dfrac{4}{25} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{4}{25} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{4}{25} } = \dfrac{1 \times 4 } {2 \times 25 } $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{4}{25} } = \dfrac{4}{50} = \dfrac{2}{25} $